Ya no es lo mismo
by Maria Blood
Summary: Dante esta aburrido de su vida cotidiana y ahora conoce a una nueva chica que lo hará olvidar ese aburrimiento. Dante/OC
1. Prologo

Ya no es lo mismo.

Todo esto era tan aburrido, coquetear con Lady y matar demonios ya no era lo mismo. Todo se había vuelto muy aburrido y quería que algo cambie, pero no sabía qué. Tal vez si Lady caía ante él, pero no la amaba. Amor. ¿Podría ser lo que buscaba? Dante no lo sabía.

* * *

—_El amor es una mierda; viene, te caga y se va—._ María lo había dicho. Ella, con tan solo 16 años, ya no confiaba en el corazón. Claro está, la única vez que lo había escuchado, se dio cuenta de que su vida era una cagada.

Ella es una caza demonios, astuta e inteligente. Su pelo marrón le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo. Siempre se vestía con una remera negra, ajustada y un poca desgarrada; un short, también negro, que de cierta manera le resaltaban sus piernas, hermosas pero llenas de cicatrices. Su cara tenía dos marcas, una en la nariz como la de Lady, y otra debajo del ojo y sobre la mejilla.

Su padre había utilizado a su madre y a ella para sus propios planes, pero María vive con su madre que la ayuda en su trabajo.

Caya, la madre de María, es una demonio; por lo tanto, su hija es mitad demonio y mitad humana. Eso la ha ayudado en su trabajo, pero prefiere utilizar sus armas. Dos pistolas, Sun y Moon; y su espada, Insomnia.

Lo que nuestros dos protagonistas no saben es que pronto su vida dará un vuelco muy importante.

María se enterara de cosas que no sabía, conocerá muchas verdades; y Dante, podrá o no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Pero si lo llega a encontrar, no será muy fácil de conseguirlo.

* * *

María Blood: Hola! Esta es mi primer historia en este lugar y tengo que decir que se me complico un poco esto... No sé mucho ingles. xD

Espero que esto les guste. Amo Devil May Cry... Y a Dante... Es tan *baba*

Pronto subiré la continuación.

Besos!

:D


	2. Conociendo nuevos amigos

—_María, tienes otro trabajo. Debajo del puente, en el oeste. Apúrate, no son muchos pero son grandes y hay gente—. _Mi mamá me dice. En vez de un "hola, ¿Cómo te fue?" es un "ve a matar más demonios". No me quejo, pero hay días en los que ni descanso.

Tomo un poco de agua, doy media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta.

— _¿Tú no venís?—_ Le pregunto a mi mamá. Ella responde con un simple "no" y yo me retiro.

Tomo mi motocicleta y a todo lo que da, voy camino al puente.

Me acerco lentamente y distingo a, aproximadamente, 6 demonios con guadañas y una serpiente gigante. "Gracias, mamá" pienso y a atacar.

Primero, mato a los demonios que poseían guadañas con mis pistolas. Es simple, salvo por el hecho de que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer de la nada.

Me toca pelear contra la serpiente, que calculo, medía unos 4 metros de altura. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era insignificante. Cierro mis ojos y pienso, una estrategia o un simple plan. Algo tenía que hacer para ganar y que no me matara.

No soy una pluma, pero tampoco tengo el poder de una roca. Con un muy buen golpe, me derivarían.

Observo todo lo que me rodea: Un puente de roca, un rio al costado mío, y un pequeño montículo. Recuerdo que cuando llegue, algunas personas estaban escapando. Esquivo un ataque producido con la cola de mi atacante y me dirijo a ver que hay en ese montecito.

Muñecos, títeres, nada que en algún momento se haya movido por voluntad. Todo había sido una trampa, para mí… ¿O para alguien más?

No tengo idea. Me enfurezco. Ahora podría estar en casa o en algún otro lugar mejor.

—_Condenado gusano gigante, por tu culpe tuve que grabar _Dr. House_ en casa por no poder verlo. Me las pagaras—. _Agarro a Imsomnia con fuerza y corro a atacar a esa cosa.

Su cola es más rápida y me pega en el abdomen. No sentí mucho dolor, pero me tiro contra la pared, con su fuerza.

De la nada, una espada lo corta a la mitad, matándolo. Un chico peliblanco con gabardina roja y botas lo había dejado en el piso.

—_Dulzurita, tendrías que tener cuidado con los monstruos a los que te enfrentas—._ Puso una sonrisa de "ganador" sin notar que el monstruo se recompuso y lo estaba por atacar.

En menos de dos segundos, utilizo mis poderes. Estos consisten en liberar un aura demoniaca a mi rededor y cambiar mis ojos de marrones a azules. Levanto mis manos y apunto a la serpiente, poniendo mis manos en forma de pistola. Hago como que disparo y digo: _—Si quieres vivir, apúrate y refúgiate detrás de mí—._ Utilizo mi espada y hago un escudo, lo suficientemente grueso como para protegernos a los dos. El peliblanco corre detrás de mí y, a continuación, un estallido enorme sale de las entrañas del demonio serpiente.

El chico y yo quedamos bañados de sangre, prácticamente. Guardo a Imsomnia y me doy vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el chico.

—_Sí quieres vivir, deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que pueden golpearte mientras les das la espalda—. _Le dije de manera en que me burlaba de él, como lo había hecho conmigo, y sonreí.

—_Muy graciosa, muñeca. La próxima vez que explotes algo, avísame antes así no tengo que correr—._

— _¿No corres? ¿Eres tan vago?— _Me carcajeo.

— _¿Quién eres?— _Me pregunta, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—_Mi nombre es María. ¿El tuyo?— _

—_Soy Dante—. _

Regreso a mi estado normal y me quedo viendo sus ojos azules, me recuerdan a otro par que había visto con anterioridad. No sé a cuales, ni en donde. Luego lo averiguaré.

— _¡María!— _Mi mamá me estaba llamando. _— ¿Dante Sparda? ¡Oh! No te veo desde que tenías 2 años—. _Mi mamá se pone feliz al verlo.

— _¿Lo conoces?— _Le pregunto.

—_Por supuesto que lo conozco. Cuando pelee junto con Sparda nos hicimos amigos, y conocí a sus hijos—. _

Yo solo digo "_Ah_" y me callo. Amo a mi mamá, pero a veces no me da mucha bola; me deja de lado.

Se pusieron a hablar, o sea, mi madre hablaba y Dante no decía nada. De vez en cuando me miraba, y yo le regresaba la mirada.

La luna estaba en la parte más alta del cielo oscuro, y una motocicleta se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros. Una chica, de pelo castaño, se bajo de la moto y, sacándose el casco, dijo: "_Dante, la noche es joven y tengo un trabajo con el que quiero que me ayudes. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?_"

Dante se giro para contestarle, pero mi mamá hablo más rápido. Su cara se crispo y mostro un asombro increíble.

— _¿Mary?—_


	3. ¡Comienza a decir la verdad!

La tal "Mary" asesina con la mirada a mi mamá, y solo responde fríamente.

—_Yo no me llamo Mary desde hace mucho tiempo—._

— _¿Y ahora, cómo te llamas?_— Mi mamá le hablo de una manera muy cariñosa.

—_No te importa—. _No pudo ser más cortante por qué no tuvo tiempo. La fulmino con mi mirada y le comienzo a hablar.

—_Qué bonita manera de hablarle. Mejor, cierra la boca y déjate de joder_—.

—_Y eso lo dice la nena de mamá. Siempre en tu cajita de cristal, ¿cierto?_—

La miro de la peor manera posible y camino hacia ella. Utilizo mi aura demoniaca y la veo a los ojos.

—_Si yo estoy en una caja de cristal, tú estas en una caja de acero. No puedes contra mí—._ Pongo mi mano en forma de pistola y le apunto a la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Dante me levanta por la cintura y me pone en su hombro; mi mamá se pone entre la chica y yo.

—_Bájame—._

— _¿Y si no quiero?—_

—_Te golpearé. Y eso no te gustara—. _

Me deja en el piso y me dice: —_No mates a Lady. No es tan enojona como parece—._ Me sonríe y se da media vuelta para calmar a su "amiguita".

Observo mi cuerpo, esta todo con cortaduras y un poco herido. Yo no tengo la habilidad de regenerarme y de curar mis heridas a gran velocidad, pero nunca me supuso un problema muy grande. Voy hasta mi moto, que estaba tirada por ahí, y agarro mi bolso. En él tengo gasas, alcohol y cinta. Me siento en una roca y comienzo a curar mis heridas.

Mi mamá seguía con su cara de "no-me-lo-creo" y no me daba bola, Lady me veía con una mirada que decía "no-puede-ser", y Dante estaba con su mejor cara de boludazo sin darse cuenta del semblante de las dos mujeres. ¿Es siempre así?

Cuando termino con mis brazos, veo mis piernas. Ya estoy acostumbrada a las cicatrices allí. Muchos ya me han dicho que si tendría las piernas "bien" serían lindas, pero para mí, así están perfectas.

El peliblanco se me acerca, me ve con cara rara.

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca vistes marcas en las piernas de una mujer?— _Me carcajeo y él levanta una ceja, con la cara de antes.

—_Una cosa son las piernas de Lady. En cambio las tuyas…—_

—_Yo no puedo curarme muy rápido, como es lo normal. En esa parte soy más humana. Es por eso que tengo muchas de estas—._

— _¿Normal?—_

—_Lo más "normal" que puedo. O que podemos—._

—_No somos los más normales del mundo, ¿cierto?—_

—_Igual, prefiero tener esta vida a la de una aburrida humana—._

Termino de curarme. Tendré nuevas marcas, lo sé. Y voy a buscar a Lady.

Le toco el hombro y comienzo a hablar yo.

—_Por lo de antes… Estaba cabreada y solo encontré de escusa tu mala manera de hablarle a mi mamá para descargarme. Lo siento—. _Realmente estaba mal. No era culpa de ella, después de todo.

—_No, yo lo lamento. Es que te vi y no puedo creer que en realidad existas. Sé que él era un idiota, pero no podía haberte hecho esto a tu madre y a ti—. _Hablaba muy rápido y se le notaba que estaba arrepentida pero no comprendo lo que me dice.

—_Para un minuto. ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué nos hizo?— _Si esto hubiera sido gracioso, yo hubiera dicho algo como "mi no comprender", pero esto no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

—_Al parecer tu querida madre no te lo ha dicho. Hay cosas que no sabes y que ya tendrías que conocer. Eso hará que te vuelvas más fuerte, pero ya que. Suerte con tu descubrimiento—. _

Esta vez me cabreo de verdad. Me giro sobre mí y busco con la mirada a mi mamá. Sobre una roca, encuentro a una mujer un poco mayor con las características que buscaba.

Voy hacía ella, se encontraba con la cabeza baja.

—_Explícamelo—._

— _¿El qué?—_ Se hizo la tonta.

—_Tú lo sabes. Sé que la escuchaste—._

—_Este no es buen lugar—._

—_Iremos a cualquier lugar, pero necesito que me digas todas esas cosas que me estuviste ocultando. Ahora—._

Mi madre observa a Lady, ella rechaza su mirada con odio. Algo había allí, pero ya descubriría yo qué. Luego, observa a Dante. Ladea a ambos lados con la cabeza y salta con un: "_Si quieren podemos ir a mi local. Podemos pedir unas pizzas"_. Lo más seguro es que quería saber, también, que estaba pasando. O solo fue bueno. No sé y no me importa.

Tomo mi moto y digo: _"Vámonos"_. Mi madre toma la moto con la que vino y Lady se sube en la de ella. Dante me ve y me sonríe.

—_Deje el auto en casa—._

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga?—_

—_Córrete—._

—_Esta es mía—. _

—_Solo hazlo, y sujétate—. _

Pongo mala cara pero accedo. Me corro más atrás y Dante sube. Me sujeto de su cintura y, hasta donde dio mi moto, levanto velocidad.

Cuando llegamos, dejamos las motos tiradas en la puerta. Entramos y nos acomodamos. Cada dos de cuatro miradas, eran fulminantes y estaban dirigidas a mi madre. Creo que el que menos entendía el tema era el pobre de Dante. La veo y comienzo a hablar.

—_Creo que es momento de que me digas todos esos trapos sucios que me has ocultado—._

—_María, te quiero mucho. Yo no quería que sufrieras—._

—_Si, como digas. ¿Qué es?—_

—_Es sobre tu padre. Él me utilizo, hizo que tenga una hija y…—_ Mi madre rompió en llanto. Ladeé con la cabeza y recorrí la habitación con la mirada.

El lugar era oscuro, todo en tonos de grises. Muy sucio, lleno de polvo. Dante estaba del teléfono, supongo hablando con la pizzería; Lady, mirándome.

Le respondo mirándole, como diciéndome "no lo entiendo". Ella suspira, viene hacía mí y se sienta en el sillón que estaba al lado del mío.

— _¿Inicio por lo bueno o por lo malo?—. _Viene, me sonríe e intenta ser buena conmigo.

—_No importa. Pero como peor no puedo estar, intenta subirme el ánimo—. _Estaba mal, enojada, ya nada me importaba. Solo quiero saber la verdad.

—_Tu padre…—_

_

* * *

_

Maria Blood: Hola! Perdón el retraso, la inspiración se fue totalmente de mí y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora.

Espero que les guste! :D


	4. ¡No soy más tu puto trapo!

Rompió a llorar. Lentamente, me acerque a ella y la abracé en silencio. Puede ser que me tratase mal y no me tolere (ni yo a ella), pero igual _debo_ quererla.

Lady se dio cuenta de que no me contaría nada de lo que quería saber y se paró. Caminó hacia mí, yo dejo a mi madre y la veo.

—_Tu padre no era una buena persona. Mató a su primera mujer y a muchas personas inocentes. Luego, estuvo con tu madre y te tuvieron. Perdona por lo que te diré, pero es la verdad: A ti y a Caya solo las vio como muñecos, títeres. Las utilizó para sus fines y se fue_—. Procese lo que me había dicho. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado.

Miró el techo, y el insulso ventilador que estaba apagado. Es invierno.

De la nada, Dante pronuncia sus primeras palabras allí. Creo que estaba cansado de estar callado.

— _¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso?—_ Su cara era de total desconfió.

—_Lo que ocurre es que su padre es…_— Paró en seco. —_No creo que te lo tenga que decir yo_—.

Los tres, automáticamente, giramos a ver a mi madre. Ella respiro profundo y paro su llanto, para luego hablar.

—_Su nombre era Arkham_—. Miró a Lady y luego a mí. De seguro se sentía mal.

—_Solo quiero saber unas cosas. ¿Él está vivo?_— Miré a Lady luego de decir esto, si ella conocía muchas cosas de mí, sabría esto.

—No, él está muerto. Lo maté hace un tiempo—.

— _¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este tema? ¿Y porque lo mataste tú?_—

—_Lo que ocurre es que él también era mi padre. ¿Eso responde todo?_—

No podía creerlo. Así que tengo una media-hermana. ¿Por qué mi madre no me lo dijo nunca? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que yo creía de esta situación? Yo tenía derecho a saber.

—_Me iré de casa_—. Listo, todo dicho. No tolero más la actitud de Caya. Puede ser que yo sea mitad demonio pero, la puta madre, soy mitad humana y también tengo corazón. Y eso parece que a ella no le interesa. Hasta creo que hay momentos en el que solo me utiliza como una estúpida caza demonios.

— _¿Qué cosas dices, Maria?_— Su cara era una mezcla de ignorancia, desconcierto y falsa felicidad por que yo descubrí la verdad.

—_Lo que dije. Estoy cansada de ser tu puto trapo y que me utilices para lo que quieras. Ya no estoy a tus servicios_—. Fue difícil, pero se lo dije.

— _¿Dónde vivirás? No tienes a donde ir_—. Sus ojos querían que yo desaparezca, pero antes quería hacer que parezca una pelotuda. Ahora lo entiendo, ella nunca me quiso, pero fingía. Yo le traía muy malos recuerdos, nunca alguna felicidad.

—_No me importa. Con tal de irme de tu casa, por mí sería una mochilera_—. Eso era cierto. Un sueño mío era escapar y estar de mochilera por un tiempo con alguien, un amigo, no sé.

—_Si no tienes lugar, aquí hay muchas habitaciones disponibles_—. Dante me ofreció. Su cara ocultaba segundas intenciones. Claro, soy una chica sola, sin casa y sin nada; y él estaba allí para mí. Sí, claro.

Miré a mi vieja. Sus ojos ya no me eran como ventas de acero que no me permitían ver su alma (o lo que tuviese), ya lo podía contemplar. Ya no me ocultaba nada, no me quería.

—_Gracias, Dante. Vuelvo en un rato con algunas cosas mías_—. Tomé mi moto y me fui a mi "ex-casa". Ya es hora de un cambio… Una gran cambio.

* * *

**Maria Blood: **Hola y perdón por el retraso. De seguro no se imaginaban esto, ¿no? Pues ahora comenzaran algunas conflictos entre la castaña y el albino… Jajaja xD

Dejen review o no dejo el próximo capítulo! xD

Besos, MB.


End file.
